JP-A-2007-335711 discloses a control device that controls a mounting machine mounting electronic components on a board. The control device includes ID input means for inputting an ID of an operator, work input means for inputting work items to be performed on a mounting machine by the operator, and displaying means for displaying a work procedure of the work items. When the operator performs work on the mounting machine, the operator inputs an ID of the self-operator using the ID input means of the control device and inputs work items to be performed henceforth using the work input means. When the ID of the operator and the work items are input, the control device displays a work procedure of the work items on the displaying means in detail according to a level of the operator. In this configuration, in a case in which the level of the operator is low, work errors can be reduced when the control device displays a detailed work procedure. In a case in which the level of the operator is high, work efficiency can be improved when the control device displays a simple work procedure.